


Too Early to Sleep, Too Late to Do Anything

by corpsefluid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Somnophilia, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick short about Ocelot doing some late night thinking and blatant self-indulgence while his partner sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Around an hour’s work based on asks/ask responses I saw on tumblr while back. No editing because I’m slack. I want someone to make a snake side of this though.

It was too early to go to sleep, too late to go do anything productive. As soon as the chemical based sleepiness from sex wore off, Ocelot was left wide awake with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

Snake was snoring away, sprawled out on his stomach, head just barely on the pillow. He wouldn’t be waking up any time soon even if Ocelot decided to actively bother him. Unless Snake woke himself up, which did happen often enough, or he heard weaponry going off, Ocelot could easily just shove him off the side without him stirring.

Lying around with nothing but his own thoughts wasn’t terribly good for Ocelot, it tended to make him uncomfortable if he didn’t have a subject to focus on and had to just let his mind wander. Instead he focused on Snake, studying his sleeping face and bare back.

If Snake was awake he’d be uncomfortable, but like this he could relax and not worry about being judged about it. Ocelot probably wouldn’t need to worry about that with Snake, but facts never really did get in the way of things that worried you.

Ocelot lightly traced some of the old and new scars on Snakes back, much less clear among the raised pink and red scratches of teeth and nails from earlier.

Eventually Ocelot sat up, moving to Straddle Snake’s body. Keeping his weight on his knees to avoid disturbing him, as if something as small as a bit of weight on him would really wake him.

Though at that moment Snake snorted and shifted in his sleep, almost startling Ocelot into jumping back onto his side of the bed. Fortunately Snake returned to snoring and Ocelot’s pulse calmed a bit.

Spreading his palms over Snake’s muscles like a cat kneading a pillow, Ocelot focused on memorising the shapes and textures like he hadn’t already felt them dozens of times.

It was… pleasant, not having to think about what might be thought of him for this. To just focus on the man’s body without the distractions of sex or a fight. Something to take with him whenever he had to leave next, or have whenever Snake had to leave next.

That was always the thing, people like them could never stay in one place too long even if they wanted to. It might be a few days, a few months, or a few years, sooner or later something would need doing, something would happen, or someone would get restless, and one or the other would need to go.

Ocelot wouldn’t have it any other way, but Snake was still important to him in more ways than Ocelot was entirely comfortable with.

Ocelot shook his head, that chain of thought was entirely too contemplative. It would only go places that would make him think too much about things that weren’t important.

To reign his thoughts back in, he redirected his attention to the potential lewdness off the position he was in, kneeling naked over Snake’s bare body.

What would it be like bending Snake over like this and fucking him? Ocelot had never and probably would never work up the nerve to really ask Snake about trying it, but it was a pleasant thought. Picturing Snake’s sweaty naked body rolling with the motions as Ocelot fucked him.

Yes, that was a much more productive line of thought. Maybe if he jerked off, he’d get to sleep before the chemical changes wore off and he could stop worrying about directing his mind away from compulsively over-thinking.

That said, with the way Snake was snoring, he wasn’t about to wake up, and looking down at his own half-hard cock nestled against Snake’s backside, there were alternatives to just jerking off.

Of course he wasn’t about to try fucking Snake, not like this, but just rubbing against him wouldn’t be so bad would it? There’d be plenty of warning before Snake actually woke, so he could definitely escape if it seemed like he was about to get caught.

With a slow roll of his hips rubbing his cock between Snake’s buttocks, Ocelot made up his mind. Still careful, but decidedly more confident now that he’d made a decision, Ocelot grabbed Snake’s arse with one hand as he ground himself to full hardness. Shifting some of his weight to his free arm to make it more comfortable.

Snake’s snoring stopped a moment as he grunted and twisted a bit in his sleep. Ocelot froze, waiting to see if Snake was starting to wake up or going to continue sleeping. After a few agonising seconds of grumbling and twitching, Snake resumed snoring, a bit softer than before.

Ocelot let out the breath he’d been holding and resumed, letting the warm damp sensation of sweaty skin mix with with the fantasy of what it’d be like actually fucking Snake like this. Snake, awake and reacting to his movements, or Snake bleeding out miles from home trying to squeeze in one last time before he died- No, no, no, that wasn’t right. Ocelot needed to focus on the first one. He’d feel guilty if he thought about the second too much.

He didn’t _really_ want it like that.

With a small growl, he took his hand off Snake’s arse and shoved two fingers in his mouth to bite down on, hoping to muffle any noises he might make as his thrusts against Snake’s sleeping body got a bit more erratic. A few stray movements causing his erection to slide down between Snake’s thighs instead of up against his tail bone.

It wouldn’t take too long, he just needed to get himself off, he didn’t need to hold back for anyone. There was no need to fight the warmth spreading through his body other than his own stupid pride, and his value on that was tenuous if he could guarantee no one would ever know.

With a few more good strokes, Ocelot bit down on his fingers harder to hide the noise of him coming as best he could. Letting his semen spill out over Snake’s back. He’d clean it up, he just needed a second.

As Ocelot took a moment to catch his breath, he found himself freezing for the second time as he realised Snake’s snoring had stopped again. Despite the mellowing sensation of his recent orgasm, Ocelot’s muscles tensed up, preparing himself for a quick escape.

“You have fun there?”

Snake’s voice stopped just short of giving Ocelot a heart attack. Ocelot felt himself gripped by the absolute and uncomfortable of a sensation of being the deer in the headlights as Snake started to turn over to look at him. It was fun when it happened to others, not so fun when it was you. Wrenching himself from the sensation, Ocelot made a quick dive for the edge of the bed, ready to escape. Pants or no pants.

Snake’s strong arms were around his middle before Ocelot even got half-way, pulling him back into a bear-hug against the man’s broad chest.

“My turn now.”


	2. Bonus: Snake side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I needed the Snake side of things, not as much as I wanted on it but okay as a little bonus thing instead of a standalone.

It was rare that Snake slept through the night. He could be a heavy sleeper when he went down, but he never really stayed that way. Waking a few times during the night for no good reason then going back to sleep.

It helped to have someone next to him. Ocelot could be a painfully light sleeper, but as long as he was still in the bed it meant there wasn't trouble. Made it easier to drop off again.

This time Snake woke to something new.

Waking up to Ocelot touching him wasn't unusual, Ocelot often wouldn't cuddle up until he was certain Snake was asleep. Something about softer intimate actions made Ocelot uncomfortable if people were watching, Snake didn't understand it entirely.

What was new, was Ocelot's erection pressed up against Snake's tail bone, rubbing between his arse cheeks. Slick with sweat and pre-come, pulsing softly as the hot velvety flesh slid against his skin.

Ocelot abruptly stopped moving, his slightly heavier breathing catching to a sudden stillness. Interrupted by something? Snake couldn't hear anything... It took a moment before it occurred to him Ocelot might have noticed he was awake.

Snake didn't necessarily want him to stop, he'd be lying if he wasn't curious to see Ocelot this unguarded but he could settle for listening. Thinking quickly, Snake forced a snorting grunt to lead into a fake snore.

For a moment he wasn't sure it was enough, he could feel Ocelot's racing pulse against his arse and the man was still holding his breath.

Eventually with a sigh, Ocelot resumed. One hand buried in the sheets next to Snake, the other squeezing his backside as Ocelot rubbed himself up against the man he assumed was still sleeping. Clearly biting down on little grunts and whines to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Snake's own cock twitched in response to the little sounds he could make out above him. Something about how private and secret what he was listening to Ocelot doing seemed was sending his blood flow south. Ocelot despised looking vulnerable, so it was painful rare to witness, or in this case eavesdrop on, him being so unguarded.

Ocelot kept rocking up against him, panting as his cock slid down between Snake's thighs instead of up against his arse crack, getting just a little more urgent with each jerky thrust. His noises even more muffled once he stopped groping the man under him in favour of covering his mouth.

Snake could still hear him though, all the little whimpers and whines he made in his throat to the low groan Ocelot made when he finally came.

It took a moment before Snake realised he'd been focusing so much on listening that he'd dropped the fake snore, something Ocelot must have noticed, given the sharp inhale and abrupt tensing of muscles against his back. Snake was itching to take a look at him, see how he looked after all that, but Ocelot felt ready to run at the slightest sign of movement.

“Have fun?” Snake teased, trying to throw Ocelot just off balance enough that he wouldn't be gone by the time he sat up. Twisting around, Ocelot was wide-eyed, frozen in the realisation he'd been caught. He was completely dishevelled: hair mused up, cheeks bright red even in the darkness, his mouth just that little bit open mid-pant...

Ocelot leapt for the side of the bed, ready to flee- if Snake hadn't been ready for it, he'd have missed him. Catching Ocelot tightly round his middle to keep him from getting away.

“It's my turn now,” not the most eloquent come on, but it would do. Just letting Ocelot know he wanted some attention usually worked and it'd distract him from feeling humiliated.

Ocelot actually relaxed a touch, feeling Snake's hard cock pressing against his bare thigh. Leaning back into Snake's grip somewhat affectionately. Easily taking the prompting to wrap his hand around Snake's cock.

“Maybe you could wake me up and try fucking me next time?”


End file.
